


Family is an F word (and so is Fur)

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [16]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: And the cat is in love with Diana, Diana is in love with the cat, F/M, Steve and the cat however are a bit rocky, an Orange Boi, fluffy february, they get a cat, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: A low growl cut into the air, and he sat the creature down, watching on as it made right for Diana, circling between her legs, happy as could be. She smiled down at it, lifting her foot so it could rub its face on the toe of her shoe.So, they had a cat now, and it kind of hated him. Wonderful.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Family is an F word (and so is Fur)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16! *Baymax voice* hairy baby!

Not even ten minutes after Diana had left for work, Steve heard the door to their apartment squeak open and slam shut, hurried footsteps cutting a direct path to the bathroom off the hall. When that door slammed to a close as well, he hulled himself out of bed, growing concern overriding any lingering sleepiness.

He glanced into the kitchen first, and yep, there was Diana’s phone and purse, tossed carelessly onto the counter. Rapping his knuckles against the door, he tried to push away his worry. Steve was pretty good at trusting his feelings and, though the situation was a tad unusual, there were no undercurrents of trouble or dread. She probably just forgot something.

“Diana? Is everything alright?”

There was a shuffling sound, a quiet word he’d come to recognize as a curse in Greek, and then the door cracked open, just enough for Diana to peer out at him. She didn’t look upset, though maybe a bit flustered.

“Is everything okay?” He asked again when it seemed no answer was forthcoming.

She opened her mouth, then snapped it closed with a wince as _something_ scratched at her side of the door, letting out somewhat of a shriek that sounded an awful lot like..

With a sigh, Diana ducked back behind the door, bending over and plucking something off of the floor, something which was squirmy and dirty and giving him a death stare as she held it close to her chest.

“I.. may have found him by a dumpster in the alley and decided to bring him home.”

A cat.

A cat that was looking at Steve as if _he_ had put it in the alley, and possibly committed several other crimes against it, which he most certainly had not.

“Oh,” Was all he managed, reaching out a slow hand to let the animal sniff. It’s ears went back, but it didn’t try to swipe at him with it’s claws or sink it’s teeth into his finger, so he was going to consider the interaction a win.

He brought his eyes back up to Diana’s, and the look she was giving him was far more convincing than that of the orange ten pound anger ball. _This will be amazing, I promise_ it said, along with no small amount of _I am already in love and I will not part with him._

“I guess he needs a bath, then.” He moved a step closer, and the ears flattened again, tail flicking against Diana’s side. “Amongst other things.”

She grinned, setting off towards her phone in the kitchen, but not, of course, before pushing the small furry rage machine into his arms on her way by.

The cat looked at Steve, Steve looked back. It definitely didn’t look pleased, alternating between shooting suspicious glances at him and twisting its head around to watch Diana. He figured he could understand it, couldn’t say he’d be too thrilled either about being brought in by a Goddess only to find out he would have to share her.

A low growl cut into the air, and he sat the creature down, watching on as it made right for Diana, circling between her legs, happy as could be. She smiled down at it, lifting her foot so it could rub its face on the toe of her shoe.

So, they had a cat now, and it kind of hated him. Wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have an answer in this universe for why the cat is salty at Steve. (And it’s nothing either of them have done.) I didn’t mention it here, but it will be incorporated into the larger work some of these prompts are helping breed. I also already know I’m for sure continuing this one, so it’s marked as such.
> 
> And now, for the most important question: what do they name their cat?


End file.
